A Felicia Movie
by Brainyxbat
Summary: Shenzi wants to impress Bobby, the boy of her dreams, but her mother, Felicia, unaware of this, has other plans. An A Goofy Movie (sort of) gender bender parody. (Repost)
1. Prologue: Shenzi's Dream

There was a wind blown wheat field with a beautiful blue sky and cotton puff clouds. "Shenzi..." A male voice said.

A girl looked up, gasping at the sound of her name. She had pale silver skin, a green eye, and a blue one, long-ish black hair that stopped below her shoulders, with her bangs over her blue eye. She was wearing a white off-shoulder corset, with black lace on the front and sleeves. She also wore a black, white, and red short tutu skirt, and black short boots on her feet. In her ears, she wore black and white polka dot bow earrings, and in her hair, she had a black rose fascinator with a small net veil on it.

The girl, Shenzi Tuck, lived with her mother, and attended Spoonerville High School with all her friends, consisting of Roxanne Martin, Stacey Von Oy, and Max Goof.

She looked around in the wheat field for the source, squinting and shielding her eyes. "Shenzi..." Shenzi saw a tall pedestal with a male figure on top. She began to run through the wheat toward the pedestal. "Shenzi..." Finally reaching the clearing in the wheat, she saw who was on the pedestal clearly: It was Bobby, a boy that she was in love with, who went to school with her.

"Bobby?" Bobby turned towards her, holding a white dandelion, and gently blew the seeds towards her, making her mesmerized. He then leaped from atop the pedestal and glided down toward the Goth. He ended up bumping into her, making them fall down on the ground, and they laugh it off for a while, then look at each other lovingly. Shenzi sighed dreamily, as Bobby puckers her lips for a kiss.

Suddenly the sky changed to overcast gray and the wheat changed to thorns. Bobby gasped and draw away, shocked, because Shenzi suddenly had incredibly large hair.

"What's wrong?" She asked him, furrowing her eyebrows in confusion. Shenzi then noticed her hair, before her ears grew, and her hands. Bobby gasps as Shenzi continued to grow and change until she looked exactly like her mother, Felicia. Bobby screamed in fear as Shenzi felt an uncharacteristically evil laugh force it's way out of her throat like the howl of some wild animal, as lightning flashed in the sky.

* * *

><p><strong>(AN: Sorry that the prologue is so short. Anyway, A Goofy Movie and all its characters don't belong to me, but Shenzi and Felicia do. If I get at least one review on this, then I'll post the next chapter. I hate to do this, but last time, this story got no reviews at all.)**


	2. After Today

Suddenly, it showed Shenzi's bedroom, where she gasped and awoke from sleep. She was clad in Moonlight Serenade pajamas, and black and white Ouija Board ankle socks. She checked her head and sighed in relief when she realizes it was just a dream, before the phone rang. Shenzi got startled by it, and fumbled the receiver while answering it, drops it on the floor, then picks it up.

"Hello?" She answered groggily, before clearing her throat, "Hello?"

"Shenzi? Where the heck are you?" A female voice, belonging to a girl named Stacey asked from the other line.

"Stacey?" The Goth asked in surprise.

"You should have been here an hour ago!" Stacey told her.

"What? What are you...Hold on," Shenzi hit her alarm clock which was showing 4:02. The numbers spun to show 7:50. "Oh, no!" Shenzi exclaimed, as she leaped out of bed and began to get dressed while still on the phone. She pulled off her socks, and shorts, revealing her Ouija Board panties, and pulled on a black petticoat skirt. "Look, maybe we should just call the whole thing off," Stacey said.

"No way, Stace! It's now or never!" Shenzi got tangled in the phone cord and fell over. "Well, you better get a move on! I'll meet you at my locker!" Stacey said before hanging up. Shenzi got untangled from the phone cord and hung up. Then her skirt somehow fell down to her ankles.

Shenzi's mother, Felicia opened the door to Shenzi's room, clad in only her underwear, a purple robe, and a purple towel on her wet black hair, and had a vacuum cleaner with her. "Mornin', sweetie!" She greeted happily.

"Mom!" Shenzi yelled, as she yanked up her skirt out of embarrassment.

"Oops! I forgot!" Felicia apologized sheepishly. She shut the door, knocked on it, and opened it again, "Mornin', sweetie! I came to see if you had any...dirty...clothes..." She trailed off as she noticed that then entire floor was covered with dirty clothes.

"Well, there they are! Help yourself!" Shenzi said as she was still trying to get dressed. She quickly put in black onyx earrings.

"Shenzi, I thought we talked about this," Felicia lightly scolded.

"Yeah, look, I'm sorry, Mom. I'll take care of it later!" Shenzi apologized as she pulled on a black lacey, silk blouse. She had it only half on, as she bumped into Felicia.

She helped her get the shirt on the rest of the way, and tucked it under her high-waisted skirt. "What's the big rush?"

"I'm running late." Shenzi stressed as she grabbed a black Sugar Skull cardigan, and put a synthetic-hair black bow in her hair.

"Well, I could drive you on my way to work," Felicia offered as she began to vacuum up the dirty clothes.

"Uh, no thanks. I..uh..I need the exercise," Shenzi declined as she pulled on her black and white Lolita-style Mary Jane flats.

"Aw, come on, Shenzi!" Felicia accidentally allowed the vacuum nozzle to get too close to a cardboard cut out of a singing rock star, and the head of it got sucked in. Shenzi, who was almost out the door, shrieked when she saw what was happening. She grabbed the cut out, while her mother held the vacuum, before Shenzi turned off the vacuum and extracted the cut out, which has been curled in a couple of places.

"Aw, Mom! You ruined it!" She whined.

"Sorry about that," Felicia apologized, "Who was she, anyway?"

"It's only Powerline, Mom," Shenzi said as she put the cut out back in its place, "The biggest rock star on the planet."

"Oh, not bigger than Xavier Cougat, The Mambo King!" Felicia said, "Everybody mambo! Mambo, mambo, mam-bo!" She began mambo-ing with an un-willing Shenzi.

"Aw, come on, there's no time for this!" The Goth stressed, "What if the neighbors see us, huh?" Shenzi extracted herself from her mother, and dashed out the door.

"Shen! Wait up!" Felicia came running up with Shenzi's lunch bag, "You forgot your lunch! Have a good day!" She kissed her cheek, and a couple skateboarding girls laughed at her.

"_They've been laughin' since I can remember._" Shenzi started to sing as she angrily own the sidewalk from her house, and put her sweater on.  
>"<em>But they're not gonna laugh anymore.<em>" She prepared jump over the short gate, after noticing it was locked.  
>"<em>No more "Shenzi the Freak,<em>" She jumped over the gate, and went down the sidewalk, unaware that two kids were playing with marbles ahead of her.  
>"<em>No more "Witch of the Week," like before!<em>" She started to slip on the marbles, and waved her arms around to keep her balance.  
>"<em>No more algebra tests 'til September!<em>" A boy ripped an algebra test into pieces, before Shenzi bumped into him after slipping, and accidentally wrapped her arms around his neck like she was flirting with him.  
>"<em>No more lookin' at losers like her!<em>" The boy's girlfriend pulled Shenzi off her boyfriend, and pushed her away.  
>"<em>No more havin' to cheat!<em>" Two bully boys walked up to her.  
>"<em>No more mystery meat!<em>" Another bully boy snatched her lunch bag away.  
>"<em>No more gym! No more gym! No more gym! NO MORE GYM!<em>" 4 boys each launched a pair of underwear like a slingshot, one landing on Shenzi's nose.  
>"<em>Gonna move to the mall!<em>" A blonde girl named Lisa sang with her brunette friend.  
>"<em>Gonna live in the pool!<em>" A brunette boy flirted with Lisa. But when Shenzi came, he walked away.  
>"<em>Gonna talk to Bobby and not feel like a fool!<em>" Shen sang, before Lisa punched her arm, and walked away.  
>"<em>'Cause after today, I'm gonna be cruisin'!<em>" A group of boys sang as they skateboarded on the road and sidewalk.  
>"<em>After today, he'll be mine!<em>" Shenzi ducked down to avoid being hit by a skateboarder.  
>"<em>After today, my brains'll be snoozing!<em>" A group of people, including Max, dance-walked down the sidewalk past a teenage boy and an old lady.  
>"<em>If I don't faint, I'll be fine!<em>" Shenzi sang to the boy, making him faint from her beauty.  
>"<em>I've got forty more minutes of Home Economics.<em>" Twin girls sang at an umbrella table.  
>"<em>Then down with the textbooks.<em>" Twin boys sang from the top of the table, and threw the girls' textbooks away.  
>"<em>And up with the comics!<em>" A nerdy boy with glasses and braces sang as he held up a comic book.  
>"<em>Just think of all the time I've been losing!<em>" Shenzi jumped from a fire hydrant into a circle of pigeons, making them fly away around her.  
>"<em>Finding the right thing to say!" <em>She continued as they flew away.  
>"<em>Things'll be goin' my way after today.<em>" A chorus sang as an orange-haired boy with brown-rimmed sunglasses with purple lenses, a white T-shirt, white gloves on his hands, and brown shorts revved up his skateboard in front of his black-haired admirer.  
>"<em>He looked right through me,<em>" Shenzi sang glumly as he passed by her.  
>"<em>And who could blame him?<em>" She leaned against the window of a music shop.  
>"<em>I need a new me.<em>" She continued while looking through the window, seeing Max and a girl admiring a cutout of Powerline.  
>"<em>Plus some positive proof that I'm not just a goof!<em>"  
>"<em>And after today, I'm gonna be cruisin'!<em>" A group of cheerleaders sang on the bus.  
>"<em>No more pep rallies to cut; Blech!<em>" Two Goth Girls stuck their tongues out in disgust.  
>"<em>After today, my brains'll be snoozing!<em>" A group sang, getting out of the bus.  
>"<em>I'm gonna sit on my butt.<em>" The fat bus driver sang in a monotone voice.  
>"<em>I've got less than an hour,<em>" Shenzi sang as she looked at the clock, and it read 8:58.  
>"<em>And when this is ended, I'll either be famous!<em>" She continued as she slid down the rail of the stairs, and bumped into Principal Mazur.  
>"<em>Or you'll be suspended!<em>" He threatened as he adjusted his toupee.  
>"<em>Just think of all the time I've been losing, waiting until I could say!<em>" A chorus sang as Shenzi flipped over a hurdle.  
>"<em>Gonna be on my own!<em>" They continued as a group threw their graduation caps in the air.  
>"<em>Kiss the parents good-bye!<em>" A mother's face was smushed on a car door when trying to kiss her kid goodbye.  
>"<em>Gonna party from now 'til the end of July!<em>" A group of cheerleaders did a cheerleading/baton routine.  
>"<em>Things'll be goin' my way!<em>" Shenzi stood on top of the bleachers, letting the wind blow through her hair.  
>"<em>After today!<em>" The chorus finished, followed by the bell ringing, signaling the start of the school day.  
>"<em>I wish that this was the day after today.<em>" She finished quietly.

She starts to step down, but tripped and tumbled down, falling flat on her face at the bottom. Lots of kids laughed at her before walked away, but a certain boy came over and helped her up.

"Are you all right?" Bobby asked her in concern as she stood up.

"Yeah, yeah, I'm okay, I just ah, duh,..." Shenzi trailed off getting tongue-tied when she realized who helped her. Bobby chuckled as Shenzi said random gibberish. She started giggling, the lifts her bangs, revealing her blue eye, without realizing it initially. She pulled them back down, and dashed away, tripping over some garbage cans. She looked back at Bobby for a moment, then ran away with an cry of anguish. The redhead looks down at the ground for a moment, while the school bell rang again.

Shenzi was walking to her locker, angry at herself for looking like an idiot. "I can't believe I did that! He finally says 'hi' to me and what do I do? I _expose_ myself! Like a big spaz!" She said angrily to herself, as she leaned on her locker, next to Stacey.

"Where have you been, girl?" She asked nervously.

"Hi, Stace. Did you get the camera?"

"Look, Shenzi, if my Mom catches me with this, she'll kill me!" Stacey told her in fear, "Are you sure we gotta do this?"

"It's my only chance, Stace," Shenzi said,

"To Bobby I'm just a nobody! But after today-" She and Stacey were suddenly flooded with light.

"Roxanne!" Shenzi exclaimed, squinting and shielding her eyes. The white and turquoise-clad redhead was drinking at the fountain with a straw. Shenzi and Stacey examined the video equipment on a dolly. "Wow! All this is for us?" Shenzi exclaimed in surprise, staring in awe.

"Mmmmm, Slurpage!" Roxanne finished drinking, turning towards them.

"Oh, this is going to be so great, guys!" Shenzi began to wheel video equipment away, but Roxanne grabs it back.

"Shen, need fundage, girl."

"Oh, your fee!" Shenzi remembered, "Yeah, yeah! Right here," She pulled out a brown paper bag, and gave it to Roxanne.

She reached into the bag and pulled out an spray-cheese can, as a look of ecstasy came to her face. "Cheddar!" She cheered, before doing a wolf-like howl, "Cheddar Whizzie!" She sprayed an enormous amount of the cheese into his mouth, as Shenzi and Stacey looked close to nausea. Roxanne smacked her lips and coughed, spraying the other two girls with cheese. Mmmm, it's pretty scrumptious!" She smiled, "Let's do it, girls!"

* * *

><p><strong>(AN: Again, A Goofy Movie and its characters do not belong to me, but Shenzi and Felicia do. I'm having this updated with new looks for the characters, and semi-longer chapters.)**


	3. Stand Out

"As student body president, I just want to say yeah to all of us for a really neat year," Max said at the school auditorium, with the entire student body in the audience.

"Yo, Maxie!" An ugly girl called out him, "Talk to me! Talk to me! Talk to me, babaaaay!"

Max sneered before continuing, "And also that I hope you can all attend my totally amazing end-of-school  
>party next Saturday to watch the Powerline concert live on Pay-per-view." The students cheered at his announcement. "Thank you. Thank you very much. And now, without further ado, Principal Mazur." Sudden silence fell, as he walks on the stage.<p>

The microphone squeals as Mazur begins to speak. "Thank you, Max! And good morning, boys and girls! You know, every year, on the last day of school, I have several youngsters approach me and say, 'Principal Mazur, what can we do to not waste our summer vacation? We don't want to waste our free time sleeping or visiting friends...'" The students were on the verge of falling asleep from the principal's boring speech.

"Say, uh, Bobby," A girl started talking to him from her seat behind him, "About Max's party..."

Meanwhile backstage, Shenzi can see the girl talking to Bobby through a part in the curtain. He closed the curtain, and buttoned up her Powerline costume. It consisted of a black and white wig in two ponytails, a black leather vest with black feathers at the armholes, a simple pink camisole, a black lace striped crop top, a pink and black tutu, pink and black striped tights, black sunglasses, black lace fingerless gloves, a black choker with thin black ribbons, and black lace-up, high-heeled boots with pink laces. "How are you, uh, how are you doing down there, Roxanne?"

Roxanne lifted up her heat mask, glaring in annoyance. "Don't give me that attitude, you guys. I'm doing it all for you!" She said before lowering her mask, and continuing with her work.

"This is nuts! I don't know why I let you guys talk me into this," Stacey said, holding the camera, "If my dad finds out, he's gonna nuke my entire existence!" She then tripped on the wires backstage and partially went under the curtain, so Shenzi helped her back up. "Oh, I hope this works!" Shenzi said to herself in hope.

"...how about Science Slumber Parties!" Mazur said before the spotlight went out.

Shenzi puts on her shades and gave a thumbs up, and is echoed by Roxanne and a nervous Stacey.

Then Rock music began playing, and a large screen begins to rise behind Principal Mazur. "Wha... Hey!" He looked up at the screen in surprise.  
>Then Shenzi appeared on the screen. Roxanne pulled a switch; a trap door opened, and Mazur fell down it, making Roxanne laugh.<p>

"_Some people settle for the typical thing:_  
><em>Living all their lives waiting in the wings,<em>" The song started, with Shenzi lip-syncing.  
>"<em>It ain't a question of if, just a matter of time<em>  
><em>Before I move to the front of the line.<em>  
><em>I watch you watching every move that I make<em>  
><em>You gotta believe that I got what it takes.<em>" Shenzi tripped over one of the wire back stage and ripped through the screen,  
>tumbling to front center stage, and the students screamed their approval.<br>"_To stand out above the crowd_  
><em>Even if I gotta shout out loud,<em>" The music played. Shenzi was amazed to see the reception her act was getting. She especially noticed the rapt gaze of Bobby in the front row. Roxanne laughed and tickled Stacey over the success of the plan. They both gave Shenzi a thumbs up.  
>"<em>'Til mine is the only face you'll see.<em>  
><em>Gonna stand out 'til you notice me.<em>"

Roxanne turned on a CO2 fire extinguisher, "A little smokage! Arooo-oo-ooo!" She howled.

"_If I make you stop and take a look at me_  
><em>Instead of just walking by,<em>" Shenzi lip-synced as she moon-walked in front of the audience, going towards Bobby.  
>"<em>There's nothing that I wouldn't do<em>  
><em>If it was getting you to notice I'm alive,<em>" She kneeled down in front of him, and leaned towards his face, then quickly pulled away.

"Here," Roxanne handed Stacey a rope with a hook on it. She sneaked under cover of the CO2 fog and hooked Shenzi's vest from behind.

"_All I need is half a chance_  
><em>A second thought, a second glance<em>  
><em>Will prove I got whatever it takes.<em>  
><em>It's a piece of cake.<em>"  
>Stacey gave Roxanne the cue, who yanked on the rope and Shenzi started flying around the room.<br>"_To stand out above the crowd._  
><em>Even if I gotta shout out loud.<em>"

"Wow!" Chad exclaimed in wonder, "Who is that girl?" Shenzi grabbed a basketball and slam dunked it in the hoop. As she swung  
>back, she reached out for Bobby's outstretched hand.<p>

"_'Til mine is the only face you'll see. Gonna stand out..._" Just as Shenzi's hand is about to reach Bobby's, the music died. She went tumbling, finally bumping into Principal Mazur, who removes her shades and wig.

"Hey, it's the Freak Girl!" A girl said in the audience, as Max looked on in shock, while Bobby was smiling.

"We're busted!" Roxanne said, her arm around Stacey's neck.

Meanwhile at a child photography studio in a discount store, Felicia was attempting to make a child smile by squeaking a rubber duck and making baby sounds. "Come on, smile!" She cooed, "Smiley wiley!" The child was on the verge of tears. Aw, come on, Kimmie!" Felicia said, "Gimme a big-" With a strong squeeze, the squeaker on the rubber ducky pops out and Felicia accidentally swallowed it. She squeaks when she tried to speak. The child liked it and broke into a big smile.

Felicia took advantage of it to begin taking pictures and playing peekaboo with the child. Pam, Stacey's mother, came up behind Felicia, and slapped her on the back, knocking the squeaker out of her throat.

"Stop goofing around! We got work to do!" She exclaimed in annoyance.

"Okay, Kimmie, back to mommy, now!" Felicia cooed as she took the child back to her mom. She was reluctant to leave, but finally waved bye-bye.

"Oh, you have such a way with children!" The mother complimented her.

"You have such a way with children!" Pam repeated in a mocking voice, "Pleh!"  
>Felicia approached an orange-haired little girl with blue-green eyes and her mother waiting for a picture.<p>

"Okay, now! Who's next over he-" Felicia started, but Pam interrupted by shoving her aside.

"Step aside, Felish, let a pro show you how it's done. Okay! Who's next over here?" She saw the girl, "Heh, heh! Oh, hello precious.." The little girl kicked Pam in the leg, then ran around, giggling. "Doh! Ow! You lucky woman!" Pam feigned cheerfulness, "Come on here, honey! It's picture time!"

"Peekaboo!" The little girl giggled, peeking out from the photo seat.

"She's so cute!" Pam chuckled, looking for the girl.

"Peekaboo!" Pam finally caught her.

"Wow, Pam. You sure are good with kids!" Felicia complimented.

"Oh, yeah. Well, they love me," Pam smiled, holding the little girl by the collar of her dress, but the girl attempted to hit her, but was failing. "Why, Stacey, she's been begging me to take her on vacation this summer," Pam chuckled as she held the girl under her arm.

"Really? Where are you going?" Felicia asked as Pam velcroed the little girl to the set floor.

"Camping!" Pam exclaimed, "Nothing like the great outdoors to strengthen the bond between a mother and her daughter."

"Oh, Shenzi would never go for anything like that!" Felicia said as she gave the little girl a stuffed Bambi.

"I don't know, Felish, something's wrong when a kid won't spend time with his parents," Pam frowned sadly, "Why, for all you know she's running around with some gang and stealing stuff and causing riots," She took the stuffed Bambi from the little girl who starts to cry.

"No, Shenzi is a good kid," Felicia defended her daughter, "She'd never get mixed up in something like that!"

* * *

><p><strong>(AN: A Goofy Movie and its characters do not belong to me, but Shenzi, Felicia, and Pam do. The last child is supposed to resemble Shenzi and Bobby's future daughter.)**


	4. Busted

Meanwhile at the school, Shenzi and Roxanne were sitting the main office, waiting their turn to speak with the Principal. Miss Maples, the secretary, was typing and humming the funeral march, with Shenzi totally depressed.

"I'm a failure; complete loser! My one chance to impress Bobby and I blew it!" She said to herself. Roxanne turned over, revealing something she has been working on for a while.

"Uh, huh! Shen, look! It's the Leaning Tower of Cheeza!" She giggled before stuffing it in her mouth. Stacey came out of the Principal's office with a vacant , and terrified look on her face.

"Oh, man! My mom is going to smash me like a bug!" She stressed.

"Hey, Stacey! Detention!" Roxanne laughed.

"Roxanne Martin," Principal Mazur called, gesturing her to come in his office.

"Okay, I'm coming!" Roxanne said nervously, "Shen, here. Guard this with your life, girl!" Roxanne wheeled the dolly of video equipment into Principal Mazur's office. She gave Shenzi a double thumbs up before speaking, "Hey, Mazu-ur! What's up, bro!" Roxanne said before the door closed. Shenzi puts her head in her hands in humiliation, as Bobby and Max come by the office.

"...with all those kids in my house the place will be like a sauna so I'm all freaked out, but then I though, 'Like, use it!' So my theme is gonna be: 'Powerline Goes Rain Forest'! Too much?" Max rambled, before turning to Bobby, who wasn't paying attention, "Bobby, are you listening?" He asked, but Bobby didn't answer. He was gazing at Shenzi. "Ahhhh!" Max teased.

Bobby walked over to her, as Max gave him a push towards her.

"No, I don't want to-"

"Talk to her!" Max whispered. Bobby cleared his throat a couple of times, but Shenzi still had her head in her hands and paid no attention. Bobby shrugs at Max, unsure of what to do next. "Tap her!" Max whispered, making a tapping gesture. Bobby does so, and Shenzi immediately sits up, startled, making Bobby's books and papers go flying. Shenzi looked at Bobby and smiled shyly. She got up out of the chair and started to help Bobby pick up the papers and books.

"Gosh, I'm..I'm sorry," She said meekly.

"It's okay, really," Bobby assured. They reached for the same paper at the same time and Shenzi's hand touched his. They stayed that way for a moment, then Shenzi shyly withdrew her hand, a bit embarrassed. "Um, I liked your dance," Bobby said after a couple seconds of silence.

"Yeah uh, yeah?" Shenzi said shyly, "Uh, Yeah! It's from Powerline's new video!"

"I know! She's, she's totally a genius!"

"Uh, yeah! She, she's doing a concert next week in L.A.!"

"Oh, yeah! Max is showing it at his party."

"Yeah!"

"Yeah!"

Shenzi fidgeted and fumbled for a while, before speaking up, "Um, uh, Bobby, I was, uh, sorta kinda thinkin' that maybe I'd, uh, ask you to go with me, that is, to the ... party. Of course if you don't want to I'd completely understand!" She quickly rambled.

"Well, I was, sorta kinda thinking that ... I'd love to," Bobby smiled.

"Yeah?"

"Yeah!"

"Good!"

"Great!"

"Terrific!"

"Wonderful!"

"All right!

"Okay!" Max grabs Bobby's arm and began to drag him away.

"Come on, Bobby. We don't want to belabor the moment, now, do we?" Max teased.

"Well, I'd better be going," Bobby said as Max dragged him away.

"I'll, uh, call you later!" Shenzi said.

"Okay! Bye!" Bobby backed into the door by accident. He chuckled nervously, then with a final "Bye." left the office.

"See? That wasn't so bad! I told you girls are easy to deal with!" Max said as they walked away.

"Yes! He said yes!" Shenzi cheered, jumping up in the air, her movements making her flowy skirt fly up, and her Ouija Board panties were briefly shown. "Woo hoo hoo! Everybody mambo!" Shenzi grabbed Principal Mazur as he opened the door, and began to mambo with him, as Roxanne came out.

"Yeah! Dance with 'im! _Groove_ with 'im!" She cheered.

"Miss Maples!" Mazur yelled as the cheery Goth continued to dance with him against his will.

"Yes sir!"

"Get this girl's mother on the phone at once!"

"Right away, sir!"

Back at the Discount store, Felicia answered the phone when it started ringing.

"Hello?"

"Yes, Ms. Tuck, This is Principal Mazur. I'm calling in regard to your daughter, Shenzibeth," He lowered the shades on his window, revealing Shenzi sitting in a chair, while smiling widely.

"Shenzi? Oh, my gosh! Is she hurt?" Felicia asked in concern.

"No, Ms. Tuck. She's in trouble!"

"Trouble? What kind of trouble?"

"Dressed like a gang member…"

"Gang member?"

"...your daughter caused the entire student body to break into a riotous frenzy!"

"Riot? It couldn't be my..."

"If I were you, Ms. Tuck, I'd seriously re-evaluate the way you're raising your child before she ends up in the electric chair!" Mazur threatened before he hung up.

"The electric chair?" Felicia said quietly as she sat lower in the chair, letting the phone drop, "What am I gonna do?" She was suddenly bathed in a beam of blue light. "Blue light special on aisle 3," The PA said, "Blue light special on aisle 3." Following the light, Felicia was drawn to a display of small ceramic figures of a woman fishing. She bobbed the head of one of the figures, so it bounced around a while. "Lake Destiny!" She said to herself.

Back to the photo studio, Pam was about to get a picture of the little girl who is still velcroed to the set. "Okay, kiddo, now smile!" The little girl gave a big smile, but suddenly, Felicia's face was in the viewfinder.

"Lake Destiny, Idaho!"

"Lake Whodawhata...?"

"You were right, Pam. Nothing like the great outdoors to strengthen the bond between mother and daughter! You said so yourself!"

"Well, yeah, but, ah..." Pam started, but Felicia danced away happily.

"I'm going fishing! I'm going fishing with my girl!"

"Yah. Okay, precious, give me a big smi-" She started, but only the diaper was on the set.

The little girl was giggling as she ran after Felicia, saying "Fishy! Fishy!"

* * *

><p><strong>(AN: A Goofy Movie and its characters don't belong to me, but Shenzi, Felicia, and Pam do. I couldn't resist having Shenzi dance with the principal. XD Just a heads up, just because I wanted at least one review, didn't mean it was all the reviews I wanted. So, please review!)**


	5. Vacation

Shenzi and Felicia were leaving the city, as Felicia was driving and running a video camera at the same time.

"Day One: Well, here we are, out on the open road!" She said as she recorded their trip, "Retracing the steps of my girlhood. And here's Shenzi!" She turned the camera towards Shenzi, "Say, 'hi', Shen!" She was depressed and not paying attention to her mother. "Well, how about a wave?"

"Not now, Mom," Shenzi said as she put her hand on the lens.

"What a kidder!" Felicia laughed as she put the camera away. She notices that Shenzi look really depressed, so she took out a list from one of her pockets. "Fun games I used to play with my mom," She said to herself, "Road Bingo. Twenty... Oh! Hey, Shenny! Let's play a game. You think of a name, and I'll try and guess who it is. Uh, man or woman?"

"Oh, man!" Shenzi said in disgust.

"Man, huh? Hmmmm. That's a toughie! Let's see. Walt Disney!"

"Right," The Goth said in a monotonous tone.

"I'm good at this! Now, I'll think of one." Shenzi suddenly turned on the radio which plays acid rock, and started doing air guitar. "Oh, you want to sing a song, huh?" Felicia said over the music, "Me and my mom used to sing this one all the time!" She put in an 8-track tape which interrupts the rock music and starts playing 'High Hopes'" with Felicia singing along, but Shenzi changes back to rock music. Felicia changes back to High Hopes. It went back and forth until the radio broke. "Oh, great, Mom! Now we don't have any music!" Shenzi said angrily as she turned to look out the window. "Oh, Shen, it's not so bad," Felicia assured, "We'll just have to entertain ourselves!" Then She listened to the background noises, like her car keys, and the car backfiring. She started to whistle the tune.

"_Do you need a break from modern living?_" She sang to Shenzi, who looked towards her.  
>"<em>Do you long to shed your weary load?<em>" Shenzi turned back to the window.  
>"<em>If your nerves are raw and your brain is fried,<br>Just grab a friend and take a ride  
>Together upon the open road!<em>" Felicia wrapped her arm around Shenzi's neck, and hugged her close, "C'mon, Shenzi!"  
>"<em>All in all I'd rather have detention!<em>" Shenzi started angrily, getting out of her mother's grasp,  
>"<em>All in all I'd rather eat a toad!<em>" Felicia grimaced in disgusted.  
>"<em>An lady drives that's such a klutz<br>That I'm about to hurl my guts  
>Directly upon the open road!<em>"  
>"<em>There's nothing can upset me 'cause now we're on our way! Our trusty map will guide us straight and true!<em>"  
>"<em>Bobby please don't forget me! I will return some day!<em>" Shenzi looked at the sky, and saw one cloud that looked like the boy she loved.  
>"<em>Though I may be in traction when I do!<em>"  
>"<em>Me and Shenzi relaxing like the old days!<em>" (Felicia)  
>"<em>It's far worse than dragon breath and acne!<em>" (Shenzi)  
>"<em>In a buddy-buddy kind of mode!<em>" (Felicia)  
>"<em>I'm so mad I think I may explode!<em>" (Shenzi)  
>"<em>When I see that highway I could cry!<em>" (Felicia)  
>"<em>You know, that's funny, so could I!<em>" (Shenzi)  
>"<em>Just being out on the open road!<em>" They both sang at the time.  
>"<em>Howdy ladies! Is this the way to Nashville?<em>" Two CW Boys, one a teen, the other an adult, sang to the girls.  
>"<em>Watch it, lady! or you'll be getting towed!<em>" A Tow Truck yelled.  
>"<em>I'm in no hurry to arrive<br>'Cause I'll be turning sixty-five  
>The next time I sees the open road!<em>" A prisoner in a paddy wagon sang sadly. Felicia looked at the prisoner, then at a depressed Shenzi, and imagined her in a striped prison uniform. She drove away quickly.  
>"<em>Just a week of rest and relaxation,<em>" A small guy sang.  
>"Yeah!" His large wife said.<br>"_And the odd romantic episode!_"  
>"Very odd!" Shenzi remarked as they passed by Mickey Mouse and Donald Duck, who were hitchhiking.<br>"_And it's Californ-eye-ay or bust!_" Mickey sang.  
>"<em>Look out you dirtbags! Eat my dust! From now on I'm on the open road!<em>" An old lady passed by the girls, her car filled with cats.  
>"<em>It's me and little Shenny, my pip-squeak pioneer!<em>"  
>"<em>Their car edges forever 'Westward Ho!' Ye Haw!<em>" A group of nuns joined them.  
>"<em>Could someone call a taxi and get me out of here To Beverly Hills 90210?<em>" Shenzi said to herself.  
>"<em>Oh, every day another new adventure!<em>  
><em>Every mile another new zip code!<em>  
><em>And the cares we had are gone for good!<em>" Everyone (except Shenzi) sang at the same time.  
>"<em>And I'd go with them if I could!<em>" Shenzi said as a limo passed by them.  
>"<em>I got no strings on me!<br>I'm feeling fancy free!  
>How wonderful to be on the open road!"<em>

* * *

><p>The car drove off into the sunset, while Felicia was driving with the map in front of her so she couldn't see. Shenzi was moping, as the car drifts left of center. Shenzi glances up and his expression changes to concern, when s truck horn blow. She looks alarmed, as the truck horn blow again. She screamed, grabbed the steering wheel and turned the car back into the right lane just as the truck goes by.<p>

"Mom, you're gonna get us killed!" She yelled, "Why don't you just give me the map?"

"Oh, no thanks, sweetie. Navigating's a big responsibility! Besides you wouldn't want to spoil the big surprise. I'm taking you someplace pretty special!"  
>They pulled into a rather seedy looking attraction called Lester's Possum Park and stopped. "Gosh! It's even better than I remembered!" Felicia said cheerfully. A mother was attempting to drag her crying daughter through the entrance to the park, which resembled the mouth of a possum. "No! Mommy! I don't want to go!" The girl cried.<p>

"Yeah, fun! Tell you what: I'm just gonna wait right here in the car," Shenzi said, unenthused.

"You party pooper! Come on! This is gonna be fun!" Felicia dragged Shenzi out of the car, and they went through the entrance.  
>Old Possum:<p>

"Howdy there, folks. Lester's is proud to present the Possum Posse Jamboree. Here it is." An old possum said in a monotonous tone. Several patrons clapped for the show as Felicia and Shenzi entered.

"Oh, good! We're just in time!" Felicia said cheerfully. The curtain opened and shows four holes in the ground. Out of one of the holes comes a mechanical possum which has obviously seen better days.

"Howdy, folks! Who's your favorite possum?" The robot said.

Several patrons shout "Lester!"

"I got us a seat right up front!" Felicia took Shenzi to their seats.

"Let me introduce you to the posse!" The Lester robot said, "There's Buford, Beulah, and Mordechai!"  
>Each of them popped out of a hole, and Mordechai had a terrible electrical short.<p>

"Hey, Lester, ready for yodeling?" The Mordechai robot said.

"Sure am, Mordechai."

"_Now gather 'round, my possum pals, and join the jamboree. Come hoot 'n' howl 'n' holler from the heart!_"

"This is pathetic!" Shenzi said. Turned around to see the little girl from earlier smiling widely at her, and she smiled back awkwardly.

"_And every chicken, pig, 'n' goat'll help by yelpin' out a yodel Here at Lester's Possum Park!_"

"Join in, folks! It's yodelin' time!" Many patrons joined in the yodeling, including Felicia. Shenzi just looked disgusted.

"_Lester's Possum Park!_" Shenzi was getting more and more disgusted at the show.

"_Well don't you want to be, a'hanging from a tree? We're_  
><em>mighty glad to see ya and the parking's always free!<em>"  
>Lester began to break down.<br>"_Here at Lester's Po-Po-Po-_" The Old Possum thumped the side of the stage, making Lester work again.. "_Possum Park!_"

Felicia, catching it all on video, saw a souvenir stand and got an idea. "Hey! That's the ticket! I'll be right back, my little possum pal!" She ran towards the souvenir shop.

"My life's a living-" Shenzi started, but was interrupted.

"Hel-lo, little buddy!" A Lester mascot greeted her cheerfully. "Who's your favorite possum?"

"Don't touch me!" Shenzi glared angrily, annoyed and creeped out at the same time.

"Aw, why such a long face? You're so sad! Boo hoo hoo!" The mascot fake-cried, "I know! You need a big hug from Lester!"

"Don't even think about-" She was interrupted by the mascot, who gave her a giant hug.

"See? Now you feel all good inside!" Shenzi slapped Lester, which turned his false head backwards.

"Beat it, Doofus!" She yelled. Lester staggered off unable to see where he is going. He then is knocked down and dragged off by several kids. "Oh, no! No, Mom! Not that! Not that! Please!" Felicia came back wearing a dead possum hat and put another one on Shenzi's head.

"Here you go, Shen! Let's say we get our picture taken!" A little girl was crying while her picture was taken.

"You have got to be kidding." Shenzi said.

"Hey, everyone! Check out the dork!" A kid said, pointing to the backdrop. Shenzi widened her eyes to see her mother hanging upside down from a branch.

"Say, 'sassafras'," The photographer said.

"Sassafras!" Felicia said cheerfully before grinning. The branch broke and she fell to the ground. It sent one of the two possums hurdling toward Shenzi and it hit her in the face. The possum then crawled down Shenzi's blouse. She beings to jump around in an attempt to get the possum out.

A couple of musicians start playing country music, mistaking her gyrations for an attempt at dance. Felicia saw Shenzi just as Shenzi managed to get the possum out of her skirt.

"That's the spirit, Shenny!" Felicia grabbed her and starts dancing with her.

"No, don't Dad! This is embarrassing!" Shenzi said in annoyance. Felicia finally finished the dance with Shenzi on her knee.

"It's Dork and Dork Junior!" The kid makes fun of the girls. Shenzi listened to everyone laughing at them, and the hat off her head, threw it to the ground and fought her way out of the crowd, tears of anger and humiliation welling up in her eyes. She went to the car only to find it locked. She pounded her fists on the door just as it started to rain. She walked to the highway and started hitchhiking, but a passing car sprayed him with water, but she continued to hitchhike anyway. Felicia came out towards her.

"Shenzi! Hey, what the heck are you trying to do?"

"Trying to get away from you!" Shenzi said angrily as she left the highway and went back to the car.

"From me? What'd I do?" Felicia asked in confusion.

"Forget it!"

"I thought we was having fun. What's the matter?"

"Nothing. Let's just go." Felicia sadly unlocked the door and Shenzi got in. Felicia went around and got in too. She then handed Shenzi the hat she threw away.

"Oh, you dropped your hat," She said quietly.

"This is the stupidest vacation! You drag me from home, you jam me in this dumb car then drive a million miles away and see some stupid rat show!" Shenzi blew up, rolled down the window and threw the hat away again. "Call me when the trip's over!" Felicia sadly started the car and drove off.

* * *

><p><strong>(AN: A Goofy Movie, and its characters do not belong to me, but Shenzi and Felicia do.)**


	6. Bigfoot!

The girls were at a campground, where Felicia was setting up a tent, and Shenzi was sitting on a rock by a river, stirring the water with a stick. In the ripples, she imagined she saw the face of Bobby.

Suddenly, Felicia steps in the middle of his image.

"Hey, Shen. You wanna get in some fishing practice?" She asked tentatively, "Just a couple of days 'til we get to Lake Destiny."

"Maybe later," Shenzi said as she wandered off. Felicia sadly returned to the tent, and began to unroll a sleeping bag. While in the tent, a huge RV rolled over the top of the tent and proceeded to produce a hot tub, a basketball court, a bowling alley and a swimming pool popping out. Shenzi came back to see what was happening.

"Whoa! Now that's camping!" She said in admiration.

"You say something, Shenzi?" Felicia said, unaware of the RV above her, "Ow!" A door on the back of the RV folded down, hitting her on the head. Out of the back of the RV stepped Pam. "Pam?" Felicia asked drowsily from the pain in her head.

"Felicia?" Pam asked surprise, "What a serendipity do dah! Who'da thunk it, huh?"

"Is Stacey here?" Shenzi asked.

"Oh, yeah. I'm sure she's loafing around here somewhere," Pam said indifferently.

Back inside the RV, Stacey was buffing the floor and dusting while listening and singing along to Powerline on the stereo. "What a goof!" Shenzi giggled as she saw her friend dancing around, looking silly.

She was clad in a caped Wonder Woman T-shirt, matching caped socks, patriotic sneakers, earrings with the Wonder Woman symbol, a Wonder Woman pin on her hat over the flower, a Wonder Woman tutu, and booty shorts underneath. She also had on a silver Wonder Woman symbol necklace. She began treating the buffer like a microphone, as Shenzi turns off the stereo. But an oblivious Stacey kept singing.

"_Even if you got to shout out loud! No matter what you look it's Shenzi and_- Shenzi!" Stacey said when she realized that her goth friend right in front of her.

"Hey, hey, hey!"

"Whoa! Small wilderness, girl! Didn't expect to run into you."

"Apparently not!"

"You're just jealous girl, 'cause you ain't got the moves!" Stacey teased as she swiveled her hips back and forth.

"Yeah, you can keep the moves. But I wouldn't mind having this RV. You're so lucky, Stace!" Shenzi said, admiring the RV interior.

"Me? Aw, come on! You're the star!" Stacey said.

"Wha… what are you-"

"Going to the Powerline concert! Aw, it's unbelievable, girl!"

"Who told you about that?"

"Hey, come on! Everybody in town knows about it, Shen. You are gonna be famous, buddy! Especially with _Bobby_!"

"There's, uh, only one person who doesn't know about it yet, Stace."

"Who?"

"My mom."

Meanwhile at the roof of the RV where the adults were at, Pam began to go bowling. "So tell me, Felish, is that kid of yours still giving you guff?"

"Oh, I don't know what's wrong. Just seems like everything I try only drives Shenzi further away. Maybe I ought to just back off, I don't know-"

"Wrong, Felish!" Pam exclaimed, "Look, if you keep 'er under your thumb, they'll never end up in the gutter!"  
>She bowled and got nine pins leaving one standing.<p>

"Too bad, Pete. Almost," Felicia shrugged.

"Almost? Heh! Watch this! **Stacey!**" She yelled at the top of her lungs. Stacey came running up to the roof.

"Yes, Ma'am! Coming, Ma'am! Yes, Ma'am!" Pam points at the pin, so Stacey ran over and kicked it down.

"Woohoo! Strike-ola! Yeeha! Thank you! Thank you! Yes!" Pam cheered over the 'strike,' "And the crowd goes Wild! High five, sweetie! Psyche!" She laughed as she drew her hand before a sad Stacey could high-five her, "Say, Felish, why don't you two stay for dinner?"

"Cool!" Shenzi smiled.

"Oh, no thanks, Pam. Shenzi and I have some fish to catch!" Felicia kindly declined.

"Aw, Mom, we can do that tomorrow. So, uh, what are we having?"

"But Shenzi, I thought..." Pam cleared her throat "Under you thumb, Tuck!"

"Shenzibeth!" She said, getting more strict.

"What?" Shenzi turned at her.

"Get your gear, little lady. We're going fishing!- I mean now!" Shenzi went off in disgust. Felicia winked at Pam, who winked back. In their fishing gear, they entered the river with their rods.

"Mom, I don't even know how to fish," Shenzi said.

"Oh, now come on. That never stopped me!" Felicia said cheerfully, "Let me show you a little family secret that's been handed down for about twelve or thirteen Tuck generations: The Perfect Cast!"

"The Perfect What?" Shenzi asked in confusion.

"The Perfect Cast! My mom taught it to me when I was about your age. Okay now, watch carefully. You gotta be loose. Relaxed. With your feet apart, and... Ten o'clock. Two o'clock. Quarter to three! Tour Jete! Twist! Over! Pas de deux! I'm a little teapot! And the windup!"  
>Her line goes all the way back to where Pam is Barbecuing steaks, so the hook grabbed one. "And let 'er fly! The Perfect Cast!" The hook with the steak go sailing and land on the bank of the river a fair ways away in the middle of a large footprint. Two feet that match the footprint then come up.<p>

It was Bigfoot! He was chewing on a log, but He stopped and sniffed around, then saw the steak. "And now, we reel 'er in." Bigfoot is about to take the steak when Felicia starts to reel it in. Bigfoot chases the steak and finally catches it. He bites it and is pulled by Felicia. "Quick! Get the camera!" They manage to get back to the bank and Shenzi hands the camera to her mother. "Must be over three pounds! I don't wanna miss this!" Through the viewfinder of the camera, they saw Bigfoot. "Look, Shenzi!" Felicia said in an awed whisper.

"Uh, muh, muh, Mom ... It's **_Bigfoot!_**" Shenzi screamed.

"Could you back up a bit, Mister Foot? You're out of focus." Bigfoot roared, so the girls started running. The steak sails back at Pam and hits her in the face.

"What's the idea of...?!" She sees Shenzi and Felicia running from Bigfoot.

"Bigfoot!" She screamed. She grabs the BBQ, throws it in the RV, retracts all the equipment attached to the RV and drives off, leaving Felicia's tent where it was. Felicia was running backwards, getting Bigfoot on video.

"Behold the legendary Bigfoot! Fabled but seldom-" Felicia tripped over the tent and the camera went flying, while Shenzi tried to get in the car.

"It's locked!" She exclaimed.

"Quick! The sun roof!" The girls dove through the sun roof and Felicia starts rolling the window closed.

"Hurry up!" Shenzi yelled in fear. Bigfoot was coming fast, as Felicia was still rolling the window closed. "Hurry up!" Shenzi yelled louder. The window closed just as Bigfoot got there. He rocked the car back and forth for a moment, but then noticed all the equipment Felicia had unpacked, so he went to investigate. "I can't believe it! Bigfoot!" Shenzi said in awe.

"And I've got the only video!" Felicia said.

"We're gonna be famous!" But Bigfoot had discovered the camera and was pulling the tape out in shreds. "Let's just get out of here," A glum Shenzi said. Felicia felt for her car keys, but Bigfoot has found them outside and tossed them away. He then continues rummaging through their equipment.

* * *

><p><strong>(AN: A Goofy Movie, and its characters do not belong to me, but Shenzi, Felicia, and Pam do.)**


	7. New Navigator

At the late evening, the girls were still in the car. "Is he gone yet?" Shenzi asked. Bigfoot did a puppet show using socks, then went back to rummaging.

"Nope, still here," Felicia said in a dull tone. Shenzi's stomach growled. "Gee, Shenzi. Was that Bigfoot or your stomach?" Felicia giggled.

"Man, I'm starving!" Shenzi said. They saw a can of alphabet soup land on the hood of the car.

"Alphabet soup coming up!" Felicia rolled down the window and tried to grab the can. Bigfoot heard her and turned around towards them.

"Uh, muh, mom..." Bigfoot started coming towards the car, as Felicia grabbed the can, but couldn't get it through the crack she left. "Mom!" Bigfoot ran toward the car. "Stop playing around! He's coming!" Shenzi grabbed her mother's hand and turned it so the can could get through. Bigfoot crashed into the side of the car and is sent sprawling along with a lot of the equipment he dragged along. He lands and a pair of headphones lands on his head, which is playing "Staying Alive". Bigfoot is startled at first, then begins to enjoy it. Inside of the car where Felicia has just taken the cigarette lighter out of the dashboard. She balanced the can of soup over the lighter.

"Well, it's nice to know this thing's good for something!" She said positively. While they waited for the soup to heat up, they sat in place. Bigfoot did the hustle in the background. Shenzi and Felicia caught each other looking at the other and quickly look away. Felicia then smiled and started to giggle.

"What's so funny?" Shenzi smiled.

"'Hi Mom' Soup!"

"Huh?"

"Don't tell me you don't remember "Hi Mom" Soup." Shenzi just looked blank. "Oh, come on! Sure you do! You used to spell things  
>out using the letters, like, uh, "Hi Mom" or "Shen" or..."<p>

"...'Ambidextrous'...?"

"Yeah, that's...Nah, little words, like..."

"'Hasta la vista'?"

"Like 'Bye bye'!"

"...or 'I pledge allegiance'..."

"...or 'I love you'..." Felicia said before she and Shenzi looked sad.

"Is it soup yet?" Shenzi asked after a couple seconds of silence.

"Oh, I almost forgot!" Felicia used her sharp teeth to create two holes in the top of the can.

"Whoa! Where'd you learn to do that?" The Goth asked in amazement.

"Your grandma taught me that when we went to Yosemite." Felicia shrugged.

"You two did a lot together, huh?"

"Yup," Then Felicia looked sad, before they talked simultaneously, "Shenzi, you and I have to..." She said.

"Mom, listen I have a..." Shenzi said at the same time.

"How's the soup?" Felicia asked after a second of silence. Shenzi drank some and left a soup mustache on her upper lip.

"Not bad," She said. She saw her mom grinning.

"What?" She smiled.

"Nothing." Bigfoot climbed on top of the car and settles down to sleep. "Well, might as well get some shut eye. I don't think we're going anywhere tonight." Felicia got comfortable in her seat. Shenzi looked lovingly at her mom, then down at the remnants of the soup in her cup. She fiddled with something at the bottom. Shenzi then tapped her mother and handed her the cup. Felicia looked at the bottom of the it to see the words "Hi Mom" spelled out. She got choked up and looked over at Shenzi, who was settling down to sleep, using her sweater as a blanket. "Hi, Shen," She whispered. Later, both Bigfoot and Felicia were snoring, and Shenzi couldn't sleep because of the noise, so she found a postcard and began to write on it.

"Dear Bobby, Couldn't sleep, so I thought I'd drop you a line. Mom and I are having a great time. We're only days away from L.A. and I can hardly wait for the big concert," She wrote. She stopped writing and looked sad, then looked over at Felicia.

"More Hi Mom Soup, please," She said in her sleep.  
>Shenzi got a half smile on her face looking at her mom, then decided to re-write the postcard.<p>

"Dear Bobby, Sorry I lied, but I'm not really going to the Powerline concert. You may never want to see me again..." She stopped when she realized that wouldn't work either.

"Oh, man!" She said to herself, "I'm dead no matter what I do!" She stomped her foot on the dashboard in frustration. The glove compartment popped open and the map unfolds into her lap. She follow the route on it to Lake Destiny and then looks down to L.A. A pencil rolled out of the glove compartment and conveniently stops, pointing from the route on the map directly to L.A. Shenzi picked up the pencil then started erasing the line. She then drew a new route to L.A., but he pencil tip broke just before he finished, as Felicia yawned.

Shenzi broke out in a cold sweat, picked up the pencil tip and finished the drawing, put the map back in the glove compartment and sat back nervously as Felicia seemed to awaken.

"How many cups of sugar does it take to get to the moon?" She asked drowsily.

"Uh, three and a half?" Shenzi answered nervously. Felicia just went back to sleep. Shenzi sighed in relief, looked at the postcard and then tore it up. She opened the car window and threw the pieces outside into the wind. One piece got caught in a branch, with the words, "I lied" written on it.

* * *

><p>The next morning, the girls found the car keys, and went to a truck stop for breakfast. The short order cook rang a bell on the order counter.<p>

"Pick up!" The cook called out.

"Hold your horses!" The waitress said in annoyance. She picked up the food and carried it to Shenzi and Felicia. "Short stack?"

"Right here!"

"Here you go, hon," The waitress set the plate in front of her on the table. "Eggs? Eggs? Eggs!" She said loudly to the despondent teen.

Shenzi was staring down at the table, then suddenly snapped out of it.

"Oh! Oh! Yeah, yeah! Right here! Sorry," She quickly apologized.

"Here you go, cutie," The waitress set Shenzi's plate in front of her. The eggs and strip of bacon resembled a smiling face. Felicia dugs into her pancakes, then noticed that Shenzi, who was so hungry the night before was picking at her eggs and looking nervously at the map. Felicia thought she knew what the problem was and picked up the map, waving it at her.

"Shenzi, I think we need to talk about this."

"Huh?" Shenzi said nervously.

"Seems to me you need to start taking some responsibility around here." She tapped her water glass with her fork. "Excuse me. Uh, can I have your attention please?" She cleared her throat, "I, Felicia, hereby dub my daughter, Shenzibeth, official navigator and head which-wayer of this here road trip!" The truck stop patrons clapped and cheered.

"Seriously?" Shenzi asked in surprise.

"I'm not even looking at the map anymore. As a matter of fact, you can pick all the stops from here to Lake Destiny. I trust you wholeheartedly, sweetie. To the open road!" Felicia picked up her water glass, as Shenzi did the same.

"To the open...road!" Shenzi said as they clinked their glasses.

* * *

><p><strong>(AN: A Goofy Movie, and its characters do not belong to me, but Shenzi, Felicia, and Pam do.)**


	8. Bonding

With Felicia driving and Shenzi navigating, they continued their journey.

They stopped at a beach, where Felicia has a terrible time with a jetski, they changed a flat tire, at an amusement park when Felicia couldn't stomach the roller coaster, and at a monster truck rally where Felicia couldn't stand the noise.

Shenzi noticed this and decided her mom needed something she likes, so their next stop was the amazing house of yarn, one of the stops on the map.

A stop in New Orleans was next with an unfortunate encounter with a mime, they changed another flat tire, they visited Carl's Butt Caverns and awakend the bats, and, speaking of bats, they then attended a baseball game where they got an autographed baseball by very unusual means, then change another flat tire, and pull into the "Neptune Inn" motel for the night. They took a couple of suitcases and opened the door to the room.

"Wow!" Felicia said in awe.

"Whoa ho ho! Check out the bed!" Shenzi said about the waterbeds with goldfish inside.

"Check out the dresser-coral!" Felicia said.

Shenzi turned a mermaid lamp off and on. "Nice lamp!" She said.

"Classy choice, there, navigator!"

Then there was a pounding on the door. "This is the police! We've got the place surrounded, see! You Tucks come out with your hands up!" A female voice shouted from behind the door.

Felicia slightly opened the door, and Pam kicked it in and pretended to shoot the girls. She then starts laughing. "You should have seen the look on your face!" She laughed.

"You really had her fooled, Pam!" Felicia giggled, gesturing to her daughter.

"Me? You jumped out of your skin!" Shenzi giggled back.

"Uh uh! I was just pretending for your sake!" Felicia claimed.

"Oh, right! Sure!" Shenzi smirked, not believing her.

"Did to!"

"Did not!"

"Oh, ain't this sweet!" Pam smiled, "Don't let her fool you with that buddy-buddy act, now," She said quietly to Felicia, "Under your thumb!" She thumbed the adult hyena's nose, "So, since we're all being palsy-walsy here, how about letting me hook up the RV?"

"Well..." Felicia hesitated. "Oh, it's just a tiny little extension cord. You'll hardly even notice it," Pam assured them.

"Okay," Felicia shrugged.

"Great! Stacey!" The glasses-wearing girl came in hauling an enormous array of ducts and cables. Pam points into the room, so Stacey hauled it all in. "Hey, Felish. Why don't you order us some pizza? This might take a while." Felicia did just that, then brought it in to Stacey and Shenzi.

"...no I mean it, they-"

"Here you go, kids. I'm gonna go check out the hot tub." Felicia said as she walked outside, clad in a purple and white striped bikini, and holding a purple towel.

"Oh, okay, ma'am!" Stacey said.

"All right," Shenzi said.

"I can't believe you, Shen," Stacey said once Felicia was gone, "Whatever made you think your mom would fall for a stupid idea like that?"

"It wasn't stupid!" Shenzi insisted.

"Come on, it was really stupid! Changing the map?" Pam was just about to enter when she heard Stacey, so she decided to listen.

"Look, I didn't know what I was doing, all right? I...I was... I was panicked!..." Shenzi stammered.

Felicia got in the hot tub and was joined shortly thereafter by Pam, who was clad in a navy and blue tankini.

"Taking a break from the MTV generation, huh? Heh, heh. Can't say as I blame you." She got into the hot tub and a lot of water spills out due to her size. "People are always putting too much water in these things," Pam said as she settled into the pool, "So, um, you and your daughter seem to be, uh, getting along just hunky dory, huh?"

"Yeah, it's been great!" Felicia said cheerfully, "You know, it's funny, but none of your techniques worked for me. The harder I tried the worse it got. Once I eased up, things just clicked!"

"Oh, that's swell! So, uh, no problems then, huh?"

"Not a one!"

"I...I just hate to be the bearer of bad news, but, uh,..." Pam faked reluctance to tell Felicia what she heard.

"What is it, Pam?"

"Your kid's duping you!"

"What do you mean?"

"Well, I heard the little mutant telling Stacey that she changed the map so...you're heading straight to L.A., pal!"

"What?" Felicia said, stunned.

"Oh, you tried, Tuck. She's just a bad kid, that's all!" "I don't believe you." "What?" "I don't believe you, Pam," Felicia said firmly. "Well, hey! Don't take my word for it. Check your map!" Felicia got out of the hot tub, determined to not listen to her.

"I don't need to check the map. I trust my daughter. You know, maybe Shenzi isn't all the things that you think a daughter should be, but, she loves me," She said as she got out of the hot tub.

"Hey! My daughter respects me!" Pam yelled.

"Yeah..." Felicia left, and Pam called after her.

"Check the map, Tuck!" Felicia walked back to the room, but decides to get in the car instead. He reached for the glove compartment, then stopped. He thought, got upset and pounded the steering wheel and started to get out. The glove compartment popped open and the map spilled out. She went back to the room, where there was a bunch of pizza slices on the floor.

"Hi, mom. Sorry about the mess. I'll clean it up." Shenzi assured. Felicia looks absolutely dumbstruck and disillusioned. She got in bed and turns off the light.

"I think I better go," Stacey whispered.

"See ya, Stace," Shenzi whispered back.

"Don't forget: Powerline!" Stacey reminded her, still whispering.

"Shhhhhh!" Shenzi shushed her. Felicia still had that look of disillusionment and sadness as she laid in bed.

* * *

><p><strong>(AN: A Goofy Movie, and its characters do not belong to me, but Shenzi, Felicia, and Pam do.)**


	9. Nobody Else But You

The next morning, Felicia was driving with the same forlorn look. She looked over at Shenzi who grinned nervously. A sign comes up showing a junction with only left and right turns. Felicia grabbed the map and gave it to Shenzi.

"Well, here you go, navigator. Just follow my route on the map, sweetie."

"Okay." They pass another sign pointing right to Idaho and left to California.

"Here comes our junction," Felicia said. Shenzi looks at the map from Lake Destiny to L.A., torn at which way she should say to go. "Okay, Shenzi, now this is it: left or right?" Shenzi still couldn't decide. "Come on, Shenzi!" Finally, the Goth at the last minute made her decision.

"Left!" She yelled. The car scraped the center divider as they barely made it up the left ramp. Shenzi looks back, then sighed, before nervously smiling as Felicia looked angry.

"How about a song, Mom?" Felicia got angrier, not saying a word. "A game? A game! Yeah! Yeah, a game! Okay! Uh, man or woman?" Felicia got even angrier, still silent. "Man? Man! Okay! Uh, Walt Disney!" Felicia swerved the car to a scenic overlook and stopped the car. She fumbles with the seat beat, gets out and stomped over to the stone wall at the edge of the overlook, fuming. Shenzi sighed, realizing that her mom was on to her and resolves to tell her what's going on. She gets out of the car and went over to her. "Mom, listen, about my directions..." Felicia turned her back on her. "Will you listen to me? I gotta tell you something, Mom!" Felicia turned her back again.

"Why bother? I'm probably too stupid to understand anyway, right?"

"Oh, forget it!" Shenzi gave up and walked back to the car, where she kicked one of the tires and leaned on the hatchback. The car rolled forward and left her sprawling in the dirt. "Hey, hey, hey! The car!" She yelled in a panic.

"What? Now you want to drive too?" Felicia said angrily.

"No, Mom! The car! Look!"

"Oh, the car!" Felicia finally looked, they began chasing after the car as it rolled down the mountain highway. "What'd you do now, Shenzi?"

"I didn't do anything, Mom! I only touched it!" The car went under a low underpass and knocked their equipment off. Felicia stepped on a skateboard and Shenzi joined her. They catch up with the car and Felicia manages to grab the door handle.

"You locked it!" She accused her daughter.

"_I_ locked it?" Shenzi yelled in shock, "It's your door. _You_ locked it!" She went around to the other side and got in.

"Well, you distracted me!" Shenzi rolled down the window and pulled Felicia half into the car.

"You should have put the brake on!"

"Why don't you just put it on yourself?" Felicia attempted to set the brake, but it came off in her hand.

"See? You ruin everything!" The car had dislodged the retaining fence and Felicia was being shaken by the posts as the car rolls over them.

"Well, you ruined the vacation!" Felicia yelled as the car sails into the air and bounces on some rock formations.

"_I_ ruined it?" The car started to bounce up and down, "I never...wanted to go... on this stupid...vacation!" Shenzi yelled as the car bounced up and down. The car made a final dive into the river. Shenzi got separated from the car, but managed to swim back to it. Felicia was hanging from the side of the car. "Now, look where you got us, Mom!"

"Where _I_ got us?" Felicia boosted Shenzi to the roof.

"You should'a let me stay at home!"

"Why? So you'd end up in prison?"  
>Shenzi pulled Felicia up to the roof. The car went through some rapids.<p>

"Prison? What are you talking about?" Shenzi asked.

"Your Principal called me..."

"It's not what you think, Mom..."

"You even lied to me!"

"I had to! You were ruining my life!"

"I was only trying to take my girl fishing, okay?"

"I'm not your little girl anymore, Mom! I've grown up! I've got my own life now!"

"I know that! I just wanted to be part of it!" The car got past the last of the rapids. "You're my daughter, Shenzi. No matter how big you get, you'll always be my daughter. The car slowly drifted downstream, while the girls sadly sat on the roof with their backs to each other. The sun broke through the clouds and Shenzi finally decides to break the silence.

"_There are times you drive me, shall we say, bananas  
>And your mind is missing, no offense, a screw,"<em> Shenzi started to sing.

"None taken!"  
>"<em>Still, whatever mess I land in<br>Who is always understandin'?  
>Nobody else but you!<em>" "_Oh, you moodiness is now and then bewildering  
>And you values may be, so to speak, askew!<em>" Felicia started to sing with her daughter.

"Gezuntheit!" Shenzi said.

"Thanks! _Who deserves a hero's trophy  
>As we face each catastrophe?<br>Nobody else but you_!" "_Nobody else but you!  
>It's just our luck<br>We're stuck together!  
>Nobody else but you!<br>It's crazy enough to believe we'll come through!_" They both sang at the same time.  
>"<em>So your jokes are all, let's face it, prehistoric!<em>" (Shenzi)  
>"<em>And your music sounds like monkeys in a zoo! But when life becomes distressing,<br>Who will I be S-O-S-ing?_" (Felicia)  
>"<em>If you're having trouble guessing<br>Here's a clue!  
>'Though he seems intoxicated,<br>He's just highly animated!  
>And he's nobody else but...<em>" (Shenzi)  
>"<em>Nobody else but you!<br>We've turned into  
>A true blue duo!<br>Hard times-we've had a few..._" (Both)  
>"<em>Like we're thrown in the drink...<em>" (Shenzi)  
>"<em>Like we're tossed out of town...<em>"  
>"<em>But when I start to sink,<br>Hey, I'd rather go down  
>With nobody else but Y - O - you!<em>" Felicia gave Shenzi a big kiss on her cheek.

"Aw, Mom!" Shenzi whined. Further down river, Shenzi had explained everything he did and why. "...Well, anyway. I figure he's never gonna want to talk to me again, much less go out with me. Dumb lie, huh?"

"Well, what do you know. My Shenzi - in love!" Felicia said in surprise, "Gosh, you're really grown up! It happened so fast, I guess I sort of missed it! Well, I think the only thing for us to do now is to get you up on stage with this Powerline girl."

"Uh, how are we going to do that?"

"Now, you just leave that up to me."

"No, Mom, really. I think we should just, you know, forget it."

"Now, how come you always think I'm going to lead you into some sort of calamity?" Shenzi looked ahead, with a shocked expression.

"Muh, muh, Mom?"

"What's wrong now?" Shenzi turned her mom's head forward.

"Look!" The car was approaching a high waterfall.

"A waterfall," Felicia said calmly, before it struck her, "A waterfall?!" The girls attempted to paddle upstream and fail. Felicia gets thrown from the car and grabbed a rock, while Shenzi continued towards the falls on the car.

"Mom!"

"Shenzi!" A fishing pole hit Felicia in the back of the head, and she grabbed it, and climbed over the rock formations trying to find a good place to try and reach for Shenzi. She finally got to a log and climbed to the end of it. She extended the pole towards her daughter. "Grab a hold, Shenzi!" Shenzi tried, but missed, and the car went over a rock in the river and flipped over, so Shenzi got tangled in a tarp. Felicia tried to stop the car from going over the falls by casting the line to it and succeeded for a moment. Then the force of the falls broke the log and Felicia was dumped in the river. Shenzi and car went over the falls, Shenzi still entangled in the tarp. As she fell, the tarp becomes a parachute and the updraft from the falls carried him up above the falls. Shenzi then saw her mother heading for the edge of the falls.

"Mom!" With a final effort, Felicia extended the fishing pole, still in her hand, towards Shenzi, who grabbed the end. For a moment, the two were dangling above the falls. Then the cork handle of the fishing pole came off and Felicia began to fall again.

"Shenzi!"

"Ten o'clock. Quarter to three. Tour Jete. Twist. I'm a little teapot. Let 'er fly!" Shenzi said to herself in a panic, as she did the Perfect Cast. The fishing line flies toward the retreating figure of Shenzi's mother. Both are soon lost in the mist at the base of the falls. Shenzi begins to worry that he is too late, but then the line goes taut. Shenzi began to get pulled down but she started reeling in the line. Soon, the figure of her mother could be seen, hooked by the seat of her skirt. Shenzi, relieved, reels her in all the way. Felicia, with tears in his eyes, immediately knew how her daughter saved her.

"The Perfect Cast!" The girls hugged each other, as the map, blown by the wind landed on Felicia's head. "Boy, this has been one crazy vacation," Shenzi giggled. "And it's not over yet!" Felicia said as she tossed the map to the wind.

* * *

><p><strong>(AN: A Goofy Movie, and its characters do not belong to me, but Shenzi and Felicia do.)**


	10. I 2 I

The girls made it to the Powerline concert, where cars were being directed in, and a couple of people were tossing instrument cases into a loading dock. A drum case opened, and Shenzi climbed out of it.

"Mom?" Shen opened a base fiddle base and Felicia fell out.

"We made it! Come on, Shenzi! Let's get you on stage!"

"Uh, maybe this isn't such a good idea." Then she was pulled into a dressing room without warning, and was pushed out a minute later. She was clad in a black puff-sleeved, short dress with a belt around her stomach, and mesh on the collar bone area, and the sleeves, and black polka dots on the front mesh. She also had black floral lace tights, black studded boots, black studded fingerless gloves, black dangle earrings, and a hair clip with a mini black top hat featuring a black rose, and a little veil with black polka dots. "Ooh! Then again..." She giggled as she admired her stage outfit. She then noticed her mom was nowhere to be seen. "Mom? Mom!"

On the stage, Powerline was starting her final number. She had on a black and pink corset, a marine green petticoat skirt, black ornate lace tights, black and silver fingerless gloves, and black and blue leopard print short boots. She also had her black and white-streaked hair up in two ponytails, with a black bow on the right, and a red bow on the left.

"_I got myself a notion  
>And one I know that you'll understand<br>We set the world in motion  
>By reaching out for each other's hand.<em>"

Shenzi was under the stage trying to find Felicia. "Mom?" She looked up and saw Powerline from the back.

"_Maybe we'll discover  
>What we should have known all along.<em>"

Suddenly, Shenzi had a flash light shine in her face. "What are you doing here?!" A security guard yelled, before she ran away, "Hey!"

"_One way or another Together's where we both belong._"

Felicia was backstage going through a hall of dressing rooms. She had gotten dragged into one, and changed into better clothes too. She was clad in a white zebra-striped short dress with cutouts on the back and dark pink roses all over, a dark pink rose in her hair, zebra striped butterfly dangle earrings, and black Ash Venus sneakers.

"Shenzi? Shenzi?" Felicia opened one of the rooms and discovered someone trying to get dressed. The fat lady screamed, as Felicia looked extremely embarrassed. She hit Felicia and she tumbles backwards into a rather large and imposing piece of equipment with a door in the side. The door closed with Felicia inside and then starts buzzing.

"_If we listen to each other's heart  
>We'll find we're never too far apart,<br>And maybe love is the reason why.  
>For the first time ever, we're seeing it I 2 I.<em>"

Meanwhile, at Max's party, everyone was gathered around the TV hoping for a chance to see Shenzi on TV.

"That Tuck kid ain't there!" Roxanne pointed out. Bobby was worried that the Goth wasn't going to show up.

"Don't worry, he'll be there," Max assured him.

Back at L.A., Shenzi was running from the Security Guard and climbed onto a row of lights that started rising, and the Guard was right behind her. Felicia was in a large globe, just like Powerline made her entrance in for the final number which began to rise through a trap door in the stage.

"Excuse me, but uh..." She ended up center stage with Powerline. Felicia squints into the audience. "Shenzi?" Just as with Powerline, Felicia's globe was bathed with electrical charges. She got the shock of her life as the globe exploded, throwing Goofy at Powerline's feet. Powerline stops and stares at Felicia.

Shenzi, from the rafters, saw her mom, was at first embarrassed, then got an idea and shouts down to her, "Mom! Mom! Do the Perfect Cast!" Felicia does so, and it looked like a kind of dance. Powerline got interested and joined Felicia right at the 'I'm a little teapot' part.

"_If you're ever lonely, stop.__  
>You don't have to be.<em>_  
>After all it's only a beat away from you to me<em>."

The Guard crawled across the scaffolding to Shenzi, who leaped over him to the other side. The wire broke and Shenzi grabs it, but the guard grabbed Shenzi's feet and they both went sailing. The guard ends up smashing into a large TV display, and Max ends up center stage with Powerline. Max stood up and started doing the Perfect Cast.

"_If we listen to each other's heart_  
><em>We'll find we're never too far apart.<em>"

"Yeah! Shenzi is on the tu-ube!" Roxanne cheered back at Max's party, "That's Shenzi! I know her!" Bobby got a big grin on his face upon seeing her on the TV.

"_And maybe love is the reason why_  
><em>For the first time ever,<em>  
><em>We're seeing it I 2 I.<em>"

At the RV, Stacey was scrubbing the floor in front of the TV and saw Shenzi on the stage "She did it!" She smiled, before Pam came up behind her, saw them, and spit the beer she was drinking on the screen in shock. She stared at the TV with his jaw dropped.

Back to Max's party, Max and Bobby were trying to do the Perfect Cast, when Roxanne came by and sprayed them with cheese. She bumped into someone from behind and dropped the can. When she reached to grab it, Max did the same at the same time and their hands touched. They look up at each other and Roxanne lifted her sunglasses up as they smiled at each other.

The concert finished with a bang.

* * *

><p>Later on, Felicia was just pulling up in the car, which was a total wreck, in front of Bobby's house. When they stopped, the front bumper fell off.<p>

"You're doing the right thing, sweetie," She assured her daughter.

"Yeah, I know. But he'll probably never talk to me again," Shenzi said glumly.

"Well, if he doesn't, maybe he's just not the one for you."

"That's what I'm afraid of." Shenzi went to the front door and rang the doorbell, and Bobby's scary mother answered. "Uh, hi! Remember me?" Shenzi asked nervously, before the door slammed down.

"Mom!" Bobby opened the door and comes out. "Shenzi? I saw you on TV! You rocked!"

"Yeah? I mean, no, no. I mean, uh,,... Bobby, I lied to you. I don't even know Powerline."

"What are you talking about? A billion people saw you dance with her!"

"Yeah, well, I never met her before. The concert, that is."

"You mean that story about Powerline and your mom... Why would you make up something like that?"

"I don't know. I guess, I just...wanted you to like me," Shenzi said glumly.

"I already liked you, Shenzi," Bobby said. She looks at him, shocked. "From the very first time I saw your eyes. Both of them. So, you want to do something tonight?"

"Definitely! Oh! Oh no, I can't! I can't."

"What?" Bobby looked at her distrustfully.

"Well, I'm kinda doing something with my mom." Bobby raised an eyebrow in doubt, "Honest! How about tomorrow?"

"Deal." Bobby extended his hand for Shenzi to shake, but she kissed him instead. They both giggled awkwardly and Shenzi let her other eye get exposed again. She pulled her bangs down timidly, but Bobby just smiled.

Back at the car, Felicia had managed to get the front bumper back on the car. She grinned widely and pointed at it in amusement, before it exploded, sending Felicia flying. With a scream, she landed head first on the roof of Bobby's porch. Felicia went halfway through with his head and arms sticking through to the porch area. She chuckled and waved at Shenzi and Bobby. Shenzi smiled.

"Bobby, I'd like you to meet my Mom!"

"Enchante, Monsieur!" They all laughed.

The End.

* * *

><p><strong>(AN: A Goofy Movie, and its characters do not belong to me, but Shenzi, Felicia, and Pam do. Welp, that's it. The End.)**


End file.
